Project E
by iEl-Ricx
Summary: Eva Intial D This story starts on Irohazaka right after the race between Sudoh and Takumi. If u want to see Sudoh get his ass kicked twice in a row this is a fan fic for you. Read and Review and tell me if u want more


Project E  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Initial D. They're owned by other people who most likely wouldn't spend their time writing fan fiction.  
  
Prelude to Revenge  
  
WARNING: Initial D spoiler  
  
Streams of headlights could be seen making their way up the mountain pass for what was to be the greatest amateur downhill race ever seen in the area. Racers from Akina, Myogi, Usui, Akagi, as well as racing fans, and girls galore swarmed to Irohazaka's mountain pass to see the race between two legends. Akina's legendary 86 pulled up to the starting line next to Team Emperor's Evo III.  
  
"3...2...1....GOOOOO!" Moments later screeches as well as the 'bang-bang' from the Evo where heard as the racers entered the first corner. All that was heard for the remainder of the race from the starting point where the echo of screeching tires, the misfiring system, and the hiss of the turbo charged engine. Almost as soon as it started the race was over. Akina's 86 had regained it honor as well as the honor of all the racers on Gunma. Though Takahaski Ryosuke had already defeated Sudoh Kyoichi, Takumi had defeated him on his home turf.  
  
-At the top of the mountain near the starting point-  
  
"Did you see that, did u see the way they took those corners? And the sound of that missfiring system, no way that's street legal. He musta put down some big yen for that." the young and beautiful passenger tried to explain to her driver. "Those where great breaking drifts from the 86 too. He had all the prefect lines on a mountain pass he's never driven before. I mean those moves up here take some real technique...you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"  
  
"he he...sorry." Said her driver.  
  
"Typical! You can control the car like an extension of your own body but I bet if I asked you, you couldn't tell the difference between a bucket seat and a cup holder."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever just get in the car and lets get out of here."  
  
As the driver got into their blue speed demon of a car, the navigator made her way to the side.  
  
"Damn didn't realize most of the drivers have left."  
  
Pissed of to end about his most humiliating defeat ever Sudoh made his way to the top of Irohazaka to do the down hill once more in an attempt to blow off some steam. Two corners from the starting line Sudoh spotted a blue car pulled over at the side of the road.  
  
'What is that an S-13?' he said to himself. "Hey race is over so why don't you girls go home to mommy?"  
  
'Mommy' the girl said with rage building up. "Hey Ass-clown nice job loosing on your own turf. I didn't know loosing on your home course was the way to prove you're the best. Yeah Sudoh I know all about you and team Emperor."  
  
'What who is this bitch?' Sudoh said to himself as he reached his boiling point. "Look little girl if you have something to prove the starting line is up there."  
  
With that said Sudoh sped all the way up the pass to the starting point. The navigator got into the car and buckled her four-point safety belt. "Change of plans," she said, "we're running the downhill."  
  
Sudoh watched ready at the start as the blue car pulled up to the starting line. As the blue car got into place, the window of the passenger side went down.  
  
"I guess you do have something to prove." Sudoh said to the younger girl in an attempt to intimidate the two racers."  
  
"Yeah we do. I came to prove that you're a no talent Ass-clown who thinks racing is about the better car. Oh yeah and one more thing baka, if we win we get one of your team's racing stickers."  
  
'What?!?! How the hell did they...wait a minute a racing pair with a loud mouth navigator, and a blue car. They must be Impact Blue from Usui. They couldn't even beat the 86 with its 4A-G engine on their own turf. This should be nothing.' Sudoh thought to himself. "That street lamp is messed up, it turns flickers on and off about every minute. We go on the second flicker."  
  
The navigator simply nods in agreement.  
  
"His sticker?" questioned the driver. "What hell do you want with his sticker?"  
  
-Flicker-  
  
"I like revenge to be the last slap across the face," Said the passenger. "And there is no bigger slap in the face then using their fucked up games against them. No one talks about my mother and gets way with it. Now drive and get us that sticker."  
  
-Flicker-  
  
Both cars peeled out and the race was underway. The Evo III jumped in the lead while his opponent disappeared into the darkness of his rear view mirror. It was clear that Sudoh wasn't playing any games here and wanted to end this thing as soon as possible. The sound of Sudoh's missiring system echoed through the pass once again. Three hairpins into the race Sudoh still hadn't let of the gas thought he was confident of his victory.  
  
"Ok, we gave him a big enough lead not close the gap." The navigator said to her driver. The driver acknowledged her by hooking the corner of he lips up in a sinister smile. "Good we'll close the final meter in this next hairpin. Pull towards the inside for a fainting drift."  
  
"Ha!" Sudoh thought out loud. "They must be miles behind and we're only a quarter of a way into the race. They'll never catch up."  
  
"Good there's that cocky bastard. I bet he still things we're miles away...Fool." Said the navigator before she ordered the driver to initiate their mind game. "Ok let's turn up the pressure for him. Get right on his bumper and turn your headlights back on and hit the horn."  
  
Sudoh's confidence suddenly disappeared along with the smirk on his face as the headlights flooded his rear window.  
  
-Honk-Honk-  
  
"Damn how the hell did they...DAMMIT!" Sudoh yelled to who ever was willing to hear as the blue car pulled up next to him and ahead in one fluid motion.  
  
"Good, don't loose him yet we still have a couple tricks to show him. Go ahead and spread your wings." On the next set of hairpins the blue car initiated its braking drift.  
  
"What the hell!" Sudoh exclaimed. "She initiating her drift too early."  
  
Sudoh slammed on the brake to avoid slamming into the side of the side ways car in front. He watched in amazement as his opponent cut the corner and jumped the small ledge instantly putting countless meters between the two cars. This move was pulled on every hairpin until the Evo was to far behind to care.  
  
"This race is over." Said the driver of the blue car.  
  
On the last hairpin Sudoh had an excellent view of the rest of the course and saw one set of headlights making their way to the bridge and to the finish line. "How can his be? Two losses, in one night, on my home turf. This can't be happening, WHY?"  
  
-3 minutes later near the finish line-  
  
"Oh Shit!" Sudoh yelled as he slammed on the brake almost hitting a parked car blocking the road. "What the hell are you doing, are you trying to cause an accident? Are you trying to pull some insurance scam?"  
  
"Still playing the intimidation card Sudoh? Calm down Sudoh we just came to collect our prize."  
  
"Yeah I remember, here," he said as he handed his teams pride to the young girl. "You have skill but that doesn't mean you have a spot on team Empror."  
  
"Don't worry I we have no interest in your second rate race team." The navigator pulled out a very familiar retractable knife and cut the Emperor sticker in half and applied it upside down to the driver's side door under the driver's window like pilots did during WWII.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing bitch?" Sudoh said in an attempt to save any last bit of pride and honor of his team.  
  
"You of all people should know this is your teams M.O."  
  
"You think your hot shit and I don't know how you do things on Usui but ..." Sudoh was cut off.  
  
"Usui? What the hell are you talking about? Your airbag go off and fill your head with a shit load of stupid?"  
  
The Evo's headlights still on, Sudoh was able to get a clear view of the car he was racing.  
  
'That's no Sil-eighty, it's not even an S-13...is that a...' Then he saw the insignia. "A Renault Alpine A310?"  
  
Sudoh's jaw hit the ground. "You're a boy?!?!?!" He remarked as he saw the driver who was staring at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Hey Asuka we need to get going if Misato finds out we took her car for another joy ride she'll kill us.  
  
"Damnit Shinji your such a spineless coward"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you remember the last time we took the car out."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. She won't get mad. She use to do the same thing when she was younger."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah she said she use to race a lot against some guy from her past. I think his name as Boonga, or Bunta or something."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah now shut up and get us home." Asuka ordered Shinji as she rolled down her window and leaned out. "Hey Sudoh-san thanks for the sticker ass- clown."  
  
Sudoh could do nothing watch the Alpine kick up dust at him and his Evo.  
  
A/N: This is just to test the water. This can stand alone or it can turn into a series. Please read and review. 


End file.
